La Vida De Un Demonio En El Siglo XXI por Sebastián Michaelis
by AnVi.1995
Summary: Primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a mi Blog, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que sea de su agrado las vivencias que un demonio de mi tan longeva edad les puede proporcionar.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo fanfic de Kuroshitsuji, aun así está conectado con la historia** _ **Diabólicas Inspiraciones,**_ **así que les recomiendo que primero pasen por el fanfic y luego lean este; es la primera vez escribiendo como Sebastián, no sean tan duros. Ahora sí, espero que disfruten del fanfic, como sabrán, Kuroshitsuji es de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **La Vida De Un Demonio En El Siglo XXI** **por Sebastián Michaelis.**

 **Tema 1: ¿Soy un Ailuromaniaco?**

Primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a mi Blog, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que sea de su agrado las vivencias que un demonio de mi tan longeva edad les puede proporcionar. Sí, soy un demonio, pero tranquilos, no les haré daño, tengo correa, aunque lamentablemente no me guste la correa no creo que los humanos necesiten de un demonio para desatar el caos, ustedes lo logran hacer muy bien solos. Con todas esas armas nucleares no creo que me necesiten en lo más mínimo.

Me llamo Sebastián Michaelis, ese es el nombre que me otorgó mi Joven Amo; soy un demonio como ya se los comenté anteriormente, trabajo como mayordomo para el Conde Ciel Pantomhive quien también es un demonio, aunque uno muy joven. Mi edad no se las voy a hacer saber, pero les daré pistas para que se den una idea.

Ahora bien, se preguntaran algo como _¿Qué hace un demonio escribiendo un Blog?,_ buena pregunta, ni yo lo sé con certeza. En realidad, la Señorita fue quien me animó, no de manera directa sino indirectamente. Ella es una escritora frustrada que nos ha invocado a nosotros, ya se ha cumplido más de un mes desde aquel suceso. Ella es agradable; todo lo contrario al Joven Amo, además, la Señorita tiene un gato, animal que les contaré después en esta historia.

Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, ella me ha animado a escribir, si ella puede ir escribiendo un libro muy al estilo _diario personal_ , con una narrativa un tanto ligera, entonces yo, un demonio con tantas aventuras a lo largo de la historia, puede escribir un Blog y dado que en pleno siglo actual, donde los humanos son esclavos de la tecnología, ¿Qué mejor manera de llegar a ustedes que expresándome por esté medio?

Y ahora hablando del título por el cual inicio este Blog, les comento que soy un ailuromaniaco, eso lo acabo de descubrir hace un par de días yendo al consultorio de la Señorita, porque si, ella es psicóloga y una muy buena, es increíble pensarlo puesto que carece de la confianza suficiente en lo que se propone y de seguir sintiendo atracción por un hombre que solo la ha hecho sufrir, pero bueno, los humanos les gusta sufrir por los que son dulces y crueles con ellos. En lo personal no me molesta, si ustedes no sufrieran nosotros no tuviéramos trabajo.

Para irles explicando todo lo que conlleva el ser un ailuromaniaco, tengo que remontarme al momento preciso cuando me interesé por esas criaturas elegantes, magnificas, suaves, esponjosas y perfectas que son los felinos. Ustedes lo llamaran _Primer encuentro,_ yo lo llamo _Amor a primera vista_.

Todo tuvo inicio en una de las primeras visitas que hice a este mundo, yo deambulaba buscando que desorden incitar, me gustaba hacerlo, era algo frívolo y carente de sentido; pero yo también lo era, era inmaduro y solo pensaba hacer el papel de demonio a la perfección.

Entonces un día, al pasearme por aquí causando terror en esas jóvenes civilizaciones, los conocí a ellos. Caminando de noche con mi verdadera forma, rondando por esos rincones antiguos buscando almas que devorar, percibí el maullido de un gato detrás de mí, me giré y lo vi; era negro con sus ojos color ámbar. No se asustaba por mi verdadera forma, solo me miraba curioso mientras movía la cola, era la primera criatura que no me temía.

La curiosidad me invadió, ¿Quién era aquel animal qué no me temía?, al principio no lo sabía, así que me dispuse a estudiar las cosas que hacía y con el tiempo; me permitieron acercarme a ellos y tocarlos, nunca había sentido algo tan suave, me sentí como un joven perdiendo la virginidad por primera vez y por favor; no mal interpreten. Era algo desconocido para mí, se volvieron en mis curiosos compañeros de mis largas noches vacías, hacían las cosas porque lo deseaban, no dependían de nadie, no se quejaban de cosas sin importancia, eran elegantes y a pesar de ser unos asesinos a sangre fría, siempre lo hacían con una sonrisa y con aquellos ojos llenos de tanta pureza.

Sentí algo cálido cuando me encontraba con su compañía, quería cuidarlos y saber que estaban bien; me hicieron considerar otras emociones, emociones que siendo un demonio, no puedo sentir. Yo entiendo que ustedes sientan amor pero yo no, no siento más que sentimientos maliciosos en mi oscuro corazón, pero al estar con un felino es diferente.

A pesar de aquello, el Joven Amo no lo comprende, es tan cruel por nunca dejarme tener uno propio, a parte que me critica por ver tantos videos de esos hermosos seres en Youtube, no es mi culpa, son encantadores. Otra persona que también me mira extraño pero con indagación es la Señorita, intenta estudiarme pero con una mirada sensual y una sonrisa pícara; se va ruborizada o coloca los ojos en blanco.

Y es que la Señorita sabe lo mucho que amo los gatos, una vez la hice vestir de gato para una de esas Convenciones de Anime _(Los gustos de ustedes para divertirse han cambiado con el tiempo),_ tal vez nunca me lo perdone pero es que ella me parece también un pequeño gatito, a veces es muy adorable para ser un humano.

Recuerdo estar tan cansado de los comentarios del Joven Amo y de la mirada de reproche de la Señorita, que me dispuse un día analizar toda mi vida; y cuando me refiero a toda mi vida, me refiero a toda, desde mi creación, hasta la etapa de rebeldía de todo adolescente, pasando por mis primeros contratos, llegando al punto de los gatos.

Entonces caí en cuenta que tal vez, el ver todos los días videos de gatos por horas no es normal, tal vez pedirle a la Señorita comprar cosas con motivos de gatos no es normal, tal vez pasármela todas las noches viendo dormir al gato de la Señorita no es normal, tal vez necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda urgente.

Así que esperé a que fuera de tarde y decidido; tomé mis copias de las llaves del apartamento y salí hacia la atosigada ciudad; claro que el Joven Amo me detuvo esperando a que yo le dijera a donde iba a lo que le dije un _Al consultorio de la Señorita,_ claro que el Joven Amo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia, puesto que le disgustaba mucho el juego que hacía con su contratista, pero vamos Joven Amo, yo le pertenezco solo a usted, no es para que me apreté la atadura, además que no puedo dejarlo ni aunque quiera.

No mal interpreten la última parte del párrafo anterior, en realidad me refiero a que este contrato no es tan fácil de anular, dejémoslo así. Como les seguía narrando; tomé un autobús que me dejaría a una cuadra del trabajo de la Señorita Katherine y estaba nervioso; nunca en mi vida había ido a un psicólogo, las personas que he atormentado sí o a un sanatorio mental, aunque no es para que me juzguen o tengan miedo de mí, es mi trabajo como demonio.

Caminé hasta llegar a una serie de oficinas y consultorios; ese era el lugar, entré y saludé a la recepcionista, ella ya me conocía. Subí por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, luego de unas cuantas oficinas más; conseguí el consultorio, no era nada del otro mundo, una puerta de madera que decía _Katherine J. Psicóloga,_ la abrí y ahí estaban sus pacientes sentados.

Solo eran dos, uno de ellos era un joven caballero completamente ansioso con ropas oscuras y con una cresta roja; me miraba atento queriendo saber lo que yo hacia, lo intentaba ignorar con mi teléfono celular, pero el chico me miraba fijamente.

Aquel joven eran tan raro, con su uñas negras y esos tatuajes; sé que tengo las uñas negras pero por favor, las criaturas de mi especie las tienen así y el pentagrama de mi mano izquierda es la marca del contrato. No entiendo como los humanos pasaron de temernos a querer parecerse a nosotros.

La otra era una señorita con una cara depresiva que todos podíamos notar, los humanos y sus desequilibrios mentales. Uno por uno entró mientras yo seguía sentado en una de las sillas metálicas con las piernas cruzadas, al mismo tiempo que compartía imágenes de gatos desde mi Instagram. El hombre por fin salió, me miró y se fue. Los humanos son muy extraños.

Me encontraba por fin solo, así que era momento de entrar en acción, toqué la puerta y ella dijo _Adelante,_ pasé y ahí estaba la joven psicóloga viendo papeles, no se molestaba en mirarme, me pidió que me sentara en el diván y lo hice; yo sonreía, aun no me miraba.

Cuando lo hizo su cara cambió, me miraba pasmada y luego cambio por una de hastío; Señorita, no haga eso, su rechazo hace que afloren en mí, sentimientos de desconsuelo… es broma, soy un demonio y tampoco siento esa clase de sensaciones; todo lo contrario, mi sonrisa se ensanchó más. Ella suspiró resignada y se levantó a cerrar la puerta con pasador; mientras que lo hacía, pude deleitarme con sus curvas que se movían rítmicamente por el uso de esos tacones negros, aquella falda tubo de color azul oscuro tampoco le quedaba mal, resaltaba su figura delgada mientras que la blusa blanca le daba un aire muy profesional, a parte que podía ver el nacimiento de sus pequeños senos, cosa que no me molestaba.

Pero antes que digan que parezco un aberrado, más bien véanlo como un tigre estudiando a su presa. Ella volvió a pasearse frente a mí y esta vez se sentó en la silla; estaba muy incómoda, así que para incomodarla más le comenté lo bien que le quedaba esas prendas, claro, con una mirada lasciva, porque ¿Para qué engañarlos?, la Señorita se veía apetecible de esa manera.

Ella se sonrojó y aclaro su garganta; lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntar la razón de mi presencia, a lo que yo le respondí que venía a pedirle ayuda, ella no entendía aquello, luego le expliqué que el Joven Amo no dejaba de molestarme por ciertos gustos que tengo por los felinos, su cara era un poema, se esperaba todo menos eso.

Al inicio se negó en ayudarme, ella al ser una psicóloga no podía atender a conocidos, pero luego la convencí para que lo hiciera, yo era un demonio, no era humano, por ende no contaba, además que así podía saber más de mi pasado, cosa que sé, ella desea conocer. Al final aceptó, me pidió que le contara el origen de mis gustos, lo hice, a lo que ella quedo sorprendida al saber lo mucho que yo había vivido, aun así mantuvo la compostura, luego quería saber cómo me sentía al estar cerca de los felinos, el acariciarlos, se lo dije.

También confesé que compraba cosas de temas de gatitos con su tarjeta de crédito en secreto, ella se enojó pero luego recobró la compostura, yo por mi parte me quitaba un peso de encima.

Seguía tomando nota mientras me analizaba, yo por otra parte me hallaba ansioso, no sabía si lo que sentía era algo enfermizo. Me escuchó con determinación, mientras yo, acostado en el diván le contaba mis miedos internos, miedos a la locura, me estudiaba, movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, se veía muy bien así, le dije que parecía un gatito curioso a lo que ella se apenó y bajo la cabeza mientras buscaba algo entre las hojas, que entretenido era molestarla.

Al terminar solo me dijo _Sufres de Ailurofilia,_ luego me explicó mejor lo que era, era el amor y adoración hacia los gatos; yo experimentaba un fetiche por las cosas gatunas, hasta le conté algo muy personal y es que cuando estoy en la privacidad… me gusta que mi acompañante maúlle como un gatito. La Señorita es sumamente profesional, no se inmutó por esa noticia tan intima de mi persona, tomaba nota de todo, admito que me decepcione por no haber generado rubor en sus mejillas.

Me explicó que mi fetiche no necesariamente era de índole sexual por estos animales, solo me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos, eso sí debía ser cauteloso a no llegar a padecer el _Síndrome del Arca de Noé_ , puesto que el apartamento es muy pequeño y no es saludable; aun así comprendió que tenga gustos en el sexo, todo el mundo los tienen, mientras no esté haciendo nada indebido con los gatos, carecía de preocupación.

Me tranquilizaba aquello, no llegaría a la locura, lo único importante era tener un control en lo que me atraía, así no llegaría a una enfermiza obsesión.

La sesión había concluido, mis dudas fueron disipadas y ahora me notaba más calmado; mientras tanto ella intentaba sacar algo de su cabeza, se veía pensativa y fue a ver la ciudad desde la ventana; yo la miraba, intentando saber que pasaba por su cabeza, ella no era tan demostrativa con sus dudas, se la podía pasar minutos pensando mientras veía a la nada o soñando despierta, por eso me agradaba, porque me generaba curiosidad.

También por esas cosas me provocaba molestarla, como en ese momento, ver una expresión de vergüenza en aquel rostro era algo que me generaba tanto placer como acariciar a un gato, tanto como el insinuarme, aunque ella no cayera, todo era cuestión de tiempo, claro que era la primera que continuaba sin hacerlo, las demás contratistas tanto del Joven Amo y mías; no duraban ni una semana antes de caer en mis encantos.

El Joven Amo por su parte le parecía repulsivo esa clase de situaciones, solo le importaba el comer almas, más no le importaba jugar con la comida. Bueno, en parte es mejor para mí. Volviendo al tema anterior, caminé a donde ella se situaba, ya era momento de irnos, yo la esperaría abajo pero no sin antes llegar a frente de ella y acercarla a mí, le di un beso entre su boca y mejilla; había cerrado los ojos esperando a que ocurriera lo mismo que en la Convención, aun no es el momento, My Lady.

La deje ahí, la esperaría en su vehículo pero aun así estaría alerta, desde que nos encontramos con ese olor a muerte la noche de regreso de la Convención, el Joven Amo y yo estábamos un tanto cuidadosos por la seguridad de la Señorita, el olor a muerte nunca significaba nada bueno.

Ella aún seguía arriba, le quería dar su espacio, no me gustaría que me confundiera con un acosador. Aquel día entendí lo que sentía por los felinos, estaba seguro que no llegaría a una obsesión compulsiva, desde ese día iba a moderar mis gustos.

Así pensé hasta que escuché la melodiosa voz de la criatura más hermosa del mundo, era tan hermosa con su pelaje blanco y ojos azules; se veía sucia y sin nadie para cuidarlo. Me sentí mal al verla así, tan frágil así que sin pensarlo, la tomé y entré en el auto con ella. Que hermosa y educada era. Comenzaría mi terapia otro día, en ese momento solo quería apretarle sus dulces patitas.

Espero que el relato haya sido de su completo agrado, es interesante encontrar en la escritura un método para salir de la uniformidad que la vida me ofrece, así tal vez entiendan que siendo un demonio no tengo que ser siempre el villano en las historias. Espero humildemente sus comentarios y sus visitas al Blog, perdón por si mi forma al expresarme no fue de su agrado, recuerden que a final de cuentas _solo soy un simple mayordomo_.

* * *

 **Y por fin se aclaró la historia de Sebastián en el consultorio de Katherine, no sean tímidos y escríbanle a Sebastián, él responderá.**

 **Quiero agradecer a E and Y por el nombre del fanfic.**

 **Cuídense y espero que estén bien; muy posiblemente Ciel participara en algún momento de la historia. Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Vida De Un Demonio En El Siglo XXI** **por Sebastián Michaelis.**

 **Tema 2: La Rutina de Un Mayordomo Moderno.**

La jornada empieza temprano todos los días y como buen Mayordomo; salgo de mi habitación mientras los demás duermen, solo me acompaña el Señor Pelusa quien muy atento presta atención a las tareas que me tocan ejecutar.

Lo primero en hacer, es encender el calentador de agua, esa clase de artefactos modernos ha hecho mi estancia en el mundo de los vivos, algo más placentera. Ya no tengo que calentar el agua para la ducha, así me ahorro tiempo.

Lo segundo que hago es revisar la correspondencia, esta vez, llegaron los guantes de cocina con forma de gatitos que había pedido Online.

Lo otro es preparar el desayuno, me esmero al máximo para que la Señorita disfrute un desayuno completo y balanceado; me ayudo leyendo viejas recetas o sintonizando el canal de cocina. Un ejemplo fue el pan tostado de esta mañana, con huevo y tocino; muy americano a mi parecer, con el jugo de naranja recién exprimido y claro; algo de frutos secos para comenzar el día. Ella tenía que alimentarse bien y más hoy que le tocaba examen.

También le doy de comer a la mascota de la Señorita, adora comer su alimento para gato que lo mantiene con su pelaje suave y brillante; claro que a veces me gusta malcriarlo dándole tozos de carnes en su alimento, la Señorita se molesta pero no puedo evitarlo, él puede comer lo que quiera.

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, voy al cuarto del Joven Amo y le doy los buenos días; claro que él ya está despierto cuando llego, al ser un demonio, hace que tenga los sentidos más agudos que un humano común. Abro las cortinas y le doy la bienvenida a la mañana, falta poco para que sea las siete, hora que My Lady se despierta.

Por suerte, el Joven Amo ya se adaptó a vestirse él solo, no se imaginaran lo molesto que era el tener que vestir y desvestir a aquel Amo tan caprichoso.

Pero no me quejo, todos estos años sirviendo a un niño demoniaco me han demostrado que es mejor no tener hijos. Yo como padre… bueno, un demonio como padre no es algo que ustedes quisieran ver. Él sigue siendo caprichoso y egoísta; mas no sigue siendo un completo dependiente a mi presencia.

Ya cuando el Joven Amo se mete en la ducha, toca uno de mis momentos favoritos del día; despertar a su contratista. ¿Cómo la puedo describir?, físicamente es pálida, demasiado pálida, delgada, cabello castaño medio y largo, que la mayoría del tiempo lo arregla lacio, ni tan pequeña ni tan alta, lo normal; de ojos almendrados y nariz recta.

Su temperamento es sereno, solo se torna voluble al estar en sus días, pero a comparación a otras contratistas, ella se comporta muy normal aun estando en esas épocas; es muy amable, demasiado diría yo, hasta intenta ayudarme en mi faena en ciertos momentos, cosa que es absurdo, ¿Qué clase de Mayordomo sería si no alcanzara a realizar tareas tan sencillas?

Algo que si he notado es su increíble falta de confianza, porque seamos honestos y es que no creo que alguien en su sano juicio decida invocar a dos demonios para que lo ayuden en su escritura o para buscar inspiración; para eso existen cursos de redacción o miles de artículos en la red sobre el tema. Si todos usaran la lógica de la Señorita, entonces invocarían demonios hasta para voltear una tortilla.

Fuera de eso, la nueva contratista del Joven Amo, es una chica normal, que vivía sola antes que nosotros llegáramos, muy bien se le pudiera confundir con una solterona amante de los gatos. Vivió con alguien más, hasta que este alguien la dejó por una amiga cercana a ella, en realidad, desconozco la mayor parte del asunto.

Hasta donde sabemos, no tiene hermanos; sus padres están divorciados y vive por su cuenta. Es tan silenciosa y poco problemática que siento que vivimos solos; siempre está fuera de casa, estudiando o trabajando, cuando llega solo la vemos en la cena y de ahí; a su estudio.

A pesar de su falta de confianza en las metas que se plantea en el día a día, defiende su postura de los diferentes puntos de vista que la vida le muestra; admito que también es fuerte y que muy pocas veces la he escuchado llorar; mantiene su autocontrol y eso es lo que más me fascina de ella.

Hasta en el momento más privado que hayamos tenido, ella nunca ha perdido la cordura. Se ha mantenido firme, a pesar del sin fin de insinuaciones que un demonio como yo le ha planteado. Quiero saber hasta dónde llega su autocontrol.

Toco la puerta y la abro sin esperar el consentimiento de ella para pasar; ahí está dormida, la alarma la apagó, por eso me parecía curioso no haberme percatado del ruido de su ducha. Dormitaba cómodamente entre las sabanas inmaculadas, llevaba ese pijama que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

La seda color melocotón le acentuaba muy bien en su tez; se volvió a mover y esta vez quedó boca arriba con sus piernas desnudas al descubierto. En un acto reflejo, pasé mi lengua por la comisura de mi boca y para los que piensan que estoy narrando el momento previo a una violación, digamos que solo admiraba el suculento platillo que el Joven Amo degustaría en algún momento futuro.

Viéndola así, tan pura y virginal; una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mis labios de demonio. Me senté a su lado y como predador a su víctima; le susurré a su oído un _Se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que despierte._ Es mejor ser despertada así, no entiendo cómo puede preferir esa alarma tan ruidosa que a mi melodiosa voz.

La marca empieza a arder, de esa manera tan placentera que solo ocurre cuando estoy así con la Señorita, a los pocos segundos abre los ojos y se sobresalta al ver mi rostro cerca del suyo. Ustedes pueden tener el mayor autocontrol del mundo, pero yo sé muy bien que todo humano cae en el pecado, tarde o temprano. Ella era mi reto actual, la quería corromper, si no podía quedarme con su alma, por lo menos corrompería su cuerpo.

Como siempre, la Señorita se resistió a comer el fruto prohibido, la hora en la alarma la sacó de ese momento y yo maldije internamente por aquello. Corrió desesperada al baño y ahí se quedó; estaba desconcertado, me había ignorado por completo.

Pero bueno, son cosas que pueden ocurrir en el trabajo, más tarde me encargaría de ello. Lo que si estaba pensando era en destruir por accidente esa alarma. _Apúrese que el desayuno ya está listo_ fue lo único que dije antes de salir.

Ya estando en la cocina de nuevo, terminé los preparativos para el almuerzo de la Señorita, no me gusta para nada que ella compre en esos puestos de comida rápida, solo hacen que las personas se enfermen. No es como si me gustara que tuviera que recalentar la comida, pero mejor eso, que verla comer ese veneno disfrazado de hamburguesas.

Terminando de preparar mi creación de hoy, que consistía en un emparedado de pollo con vegetales y aderezo; terminé por darme cuenta lo sencilla que era la Señorita con la comida, no era como aquellos vegetarianos ni mucho menos veganos que se rigen a una norma estricta de lo que pueden o no comer, ni tampoco adoraba comer comida ostentosa.

El Joven Amo se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja; algunas cosas nunca cambiarían; _Se te hizo tarde_ le dijo a la Señorita que recién entraba a la cocina, nos saludó y se sentó; llevaba un lindo vestido rosa con chaqueta y una trenza alta.

Serví los huevos y el tocino en su plato; le coloqué los panes y el jugo. Más duré yo preparando el plato que ella comiendo, por poco se atragantaba si no hubiera sido por el zumo, honestamente, la Señorita parece otra cuando tiene prisa.

 _Por favor, come de manera civilizada, son apenas las ocho de la mañana y tu examen es a las diez,_ protestó el Joven Amo mientras que leía el periódico, no pude evitar reír por lo bajo con su comentario.

 _Lo sé, pero el tráfico no siempre está a mi favor,_ terminó su plato, agradeció la comida, tomó el almuerzo y se fue; a todo esto y ahora que lo pienso bien; ella no se cepillo los dientes antes de salir, más adelante tendré una plática sobre higiene dental con ella.

 _Tanto esfuerzo para un examen donde se sabe todas las respuestas,_ el Joven Amo se levantó de la mesa y caminó a la salida, me dijo que iría a dar un paseo, eso era algo muy frecuente en él. Yo por otra parte, tenía unas cuantas tareas por terminar.

Admito que adoro quedarme solo en el domicilio de la Señorita, ahí es cuando realizo mis deberes como a mí me place y sin la voz molesta del Joven Amo. Coloqué algo de música, no esa música de hoy en día, que es carente de sentido; hoy tocaría escuchar a Giuseppe Tartini y que mejor que escuchar _El Trino Del Diablo,_ obra que si bien él compuso, fui yo quien la ideó.

Y no, no soy el diablo, muchos contratistas se han confundido y han errado con mi verdadera identidad, haciendo que tome méritos que no tienen que ver con mi persona. El Joven Tartini fue uno de ellos, aunque si bien no fue mi contratista, no puedo negar que lo haya ayudado.

Digamos que a veces hasta el mismo demonio disfruta de las obras creadas por los simples mortales, y ahí estuvo él, pensando que era un sueño mi presencia y así fue como nació la leyenda detrás de su más grande obra.

Mientras que me movía grácilmente con aquella melodía que solo un demonio podía idear, limpiaba con el más mínimo detalle todo el hogar, la cocina necesitaba de una buena limpieza luego de toda esa grasa que se pegaba en las paredes, el Señor Pelusa requería de mantenimiento en su caja de arena. Pulí los pisos, arreglé las camas como a mí me gustaba, limpié los baños, adorné de flores nuevas la mesita de la sala.

Todo brillaba de limpieza, mi trabajo ya había terminado. Miré el reloj y noté que apenas eran las once, había terminado temprano y eso que no había usado mi rapidez sobrehumana.

No era ni el mediodía y ya me estaba aburriendo; en la televisión no pasaban más que programas molestos de jóvenes semi desnudos y el Señor Pelusa descansada. Suspiré, éste ha sido el contrato más parsimonioso que hemos tenido alguno de los dos.

Todo lo contrario al contrato que tuvimos con Hitler, porque si, firmó un contrato con nosotros o me van a decir que, todas esas ideas las ideó simples humanos. Aunque antes que piensen que soy un Nazi, no lo soy, no tengo posturas políticas, solo trabajo sin preguntar, eso se lo enseñé al joven amo también.

Lo que hagan los humanos con su mundo, no es nuestro problema, al final Hitler perdió la guerra y todos felices, él no cumplió su parte del contrato, nosotros sí, nos devoramos su alma. Para lo que, para ustedes es un crimen contra la humanidad, para nosotros es simplemente un recuerdo más en nuestra longeva existencia.

Pero para no salirnos del tema principal, tan aburrido estaba esta mañana que me animé en ir de compras al súper mercado, de todos modos, era sábado de descuentos. No fue nada del otro mundo, compré unas verduras, ingredientes para algún postre y carne.

Entré en el Centro Comercial y vi ropa; no entiendo como las mujeres humanas disfrutan de ir de compras todo el tiempo, a veces a la Señorita se le ocurre llevarnos a comprar ropa, pero no es nada placentero.

Volví a casa y mi móvil sonó; era un mensaje de ella, había pasado el examen, que alivio. Eso me dio una muy buena idea, prepararía algo con motivo de ese acontecimiento.

Una hora después ya tenía el _Pie de limón_ listo, solo faltaba dejarlo en el refrigerador, todo iba como lo planeado, tomé al Señor Pelusa y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

La Señorita llegó como a eso de las cinco de la tarde, toda agotada por su jornada universitaria, la recibí felicitándola por las buenas calificaciones de su examen y luego de la cena, le corté la rebanada de _pie_. Ya para ese entonces el Joven Amo se encontraba en casa, muchas veces se iba y me dejaba solo con todo el trabajo que a él le correspondía; aunque ya me acostumbré a eso.

Al caer la noche y sabiendo que todos estábamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones; me pareció muy raro percibir el ruido del refrigerador abrirse, _Conque robando un trozo de Pie_ pensé y dejé el libro que me encontraba leyendo.

Allí estaba ella, comiendo muy plácidamente ese trozo de _Pie de Limón,_ no comprendo como los humanos logran hallar placentero el comer dulces, el simple hecho de pensar en eso me asquea.

 _¿Comiendo dulces tan tarde?_ Me recordaba a una niña pequeña con aquella carcajada que soltó, me senté a su lado y noté que usaba el mismo pijama de esta mañana, el de color melocotón y shorts.

 _Me atrapaste,_ saboreaba con gula el postre, hasta pequeños gemiditos eran expulsados de su boca, cosa que era música para mis oídos.

Terminó de comer y fue a lavar el plato; no quería de mi ayuda. Al verla de espaldas sumergida en su contagioso buen humor, me encontré un momento cabizbajo pensando en mi día a día, tenía un Amo egoísta, despreocupado e inmaduro, que si bien ya no dependía de mí para vivir, tenía que hacer su trabajo del contrato mientras salía casi todo el día, mi único acompañante era la mascota de la Señorita ahí presente, mis días carecían de emociones excitantes. Si no fuera por el imperceptible gozo de aquellas pequeñas cosas como el ver a la Señorita satisfecha, mi vida como Mayordomo carecería de sentido.

¿Y Qué hay de mi vida como demonio?, una existencia tan larga para terminar como el sirviente de un demonio mucho menor, ¿Acaso viví tanto solo para terminar de esa manera?, porque aunque no lo crean, nosotros también podemos llegar a tener nuestros momentos de existencialismo, no sentía esas dudas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz preocupada de My Lady. Estaba preocupada por mi mirada perdida, ella sabía que yo no era así.

 _¿Estás bien? Te fuiste terriblemente por unos momentos,_ puedo agregar a la lista que la Señorita se preocupa por nosotros, eso la hace muy diferente de todos los demás que pasaron antes que ella. ¿Cómo sería manchar de negro aquel lienzo inmaculado?

La dejé sin una contestación, solo me levanté y la junté muy tentadoramente cerca de mí, ni por un momento pensó que se me ocurriría hacer algo así, tomé su mejilla con mi mano desnuda, era suave. Por un instante vacilé en besarla o no, si lo hacía, tal vez aquel juego concluiría; acerqué mi rostro al suyo abochornado por la vergüenza de ese contacto tan íntimo, sus ojos cerrados se movían nerviosos detrás de sus parpados, esperando el contacto y que graciosa fue mi sorpresa al verlos decepcionados cuando interrumpí ese contacto tan anhelado por los dos.

Me separé y le deseé una feliz noche; aun no era momento para trabajar sobre ese lienzo, las buenas obras de arte se toman su tiempo, yo lo haría con la mía. Al verla aun confundida con aquella mirada tan dubitativa, descubrí que, tal vez, el tener la rutina de un Mayordomo moderno, no era algo tan malo.

Y tranquilas mis queridas Señoritas, no dejé de lado sus comentarios, sería una gigantesca falta de respeto el no darle respuesta a unas jóvenes tan curiosas como son ustedes.

 _Para Lady Comet Shine._

 _Sí, tengo algo con los gatos, pero como dije anteriormente, no es algo que haya que darle mucha importancia, solo son simples gusto de este humilde servidor, con algo me tengo que divertir, ¿No cree?_

 _Y sobre su pregunta, pues tengo que expresar mi gusto por la tecnología, hace que todo sea mucho más fácil, me sorprende lo vertiginoso que va la humanidad. Se me da muy bien, la Señorita solo se tomó la molestia de explicarnos una vez y nos ha ido de maravilla. Gracias por preguntar y espero que mi respuesta le haya parecido satisfactoria._

 _Para Lady RavenCrow._

 _Me complace anunciarle que no, no soy un Troll, solo soy un simple Mayordomo._

 _Antes de responder su pregunta, tengo que decirle que, es usted una Señorita muy curiosa. Me gusta más estar aquí; allá, en donde yo vivo, no es más que un lugar lleno de demonios arrogantes, y si bien, todo demonio lo es; no encuentro placentero el estar compartiendo espacio con miles más, a parte que hace mucho calor y es aburrido. Aquí por lo menos, tienen un mundo muy vistoso y me perdonara, pero veo mucho más divertido estar jugando con el juicio humano que vagando por las tinieblas._

 _A parte que aquí hay gatos, lo que lo convierte en un buen lugar para estar._

Así que, como siempre digo, pueden dejar sus interrogaciones en el Blog, yo con mucho gusto, a pesar de los compromisos que acarreo todos los días, sacaré algo de tiempo para responderles, porque, ¿Qué clase de Mayordomo sería si no pudiera responder una simple pregunta?

 **La historia llegó hasta acá por esta vez, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por comentar.**

 **A Comet Shine, LadyRav** **enCrow,** **Lisbeth Nikolayevna** **, Guest, Veronica.**

 **Gracias por darle apoyo a este nuevo fanfic, estoy pensando publicarlo junto a** _ **Diabólicas Inspiraciones,**_ **aunque no sé, eso sí, mañana vuelvo a la universidad así que no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar alguno de los dos fanfic o si me animo para escribir un One-Shot con la historia del Príncipe Hindú (Para los que aún no saben a lo que me refiero, pasen a otro fanfic que ya subí el nuevo capítulo).**

 **Como siempre digo, pregúntele a Sebastián. Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, espero leernos pronto, cuídense y las quiero mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Vida De Un Demonio En El Siglo XXI** **por Sebastián Michaelis.**

 **Tema 3: El Ex Toca a la Puerta.**

Les doy nuevamente la Bienvenida a mi Blog, pónganse cómodos, que éste capítulo será algo extenso. ¿Por dónde comienzo?; tal vez debería pedirles una disculpa inmensa a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores; no debí haberme ausentado tanto, es solo que pasó un percance que incluso a mí, un demonio de tantos años; se me escapa de mis manos.

Me refiero a que el padre de la Señorita pasó a mejor vida, por esa simple razón, mis obligaciones aumentaron el doble lo que impidió que tuviera tiempo para actualizar la entrada del Blog, aunque admito que; tuve un poco de ayuda, inclusive conocí a la progenitora de la Señorita; una mujer fuerte, estricta e inflexible.

Ella no se llevó bien conmigo desde el primer momento, le parecí _indecente_ y a mí me pareció una increíble casualidad; hubo alguien más que me llamó así en mi pasado, pero no quiero agobiarlos con recuerdos antiguos.

Ahora bien, dado que ya les expliqué la razón por la cual, yo, Sebastián Michaelis, se ausentó de sus responsabilidades del Blog y dado que les dije que conocí a la _Señora Suegra_ , porque sí, a los ojos del mundo; soy el novio de la Señorita, aunque no sea cierto y es que vamos, no existe otra mejor explicación para esto, no les puedo decir la verdad; aunque yo sea un demonio que no miente, no como ustedes los humanos. La idea de explicar la aparición mágica de dos individuos que nunca antes habían visto, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, así que, si mentí no lo hice por los mismos propósitos de ustedes, queridos mortales.

Y es que, cada vez que transcurre el tiempo al lado de la Señorita, comienzo a pensar que ustedes, no tienen decoro al momento de engañar a sus iguales. Un ejemplo claro es ella, siempre negando que disfruta de mi juego, a pesar que; antes de regresar, estuvimos en un momento muy íntimo en nuestra estancia. Y como los conozco bien, sé que están gustosos de conocer mi parte de la historia, de los indecorosos detalles, por si la Señorita se dispone a escribir de nuestras aventuras en aquel lugar, así serán libres de elegir a quien creer.

Todo se generó por una simple cortadura de su mano, por suerte, a pesar que manaba la sangre como en una fuente, no fue profunda la herida. Ahora bien, antes que supongan que soy como un vampiro, les diré que no, no lo soy, es más; nunca he visto un vampiro a pesar del largo tiempo estando en éste plano, pero seré honesto; la sangre tiene un efecto en nosotros, nos lleva a la cúspide del placer, así que al olfatear su líquido vital y tomarlo, provocó en mí una reacción casi primitiva, del solo pensarlo, me abochorna un poco, un mayordomo no debería verse de esa manera.

Aunque, no puedo negar que su esencia es exquisita; dulce con unos cuantos matices fuertes, que alma más increíblemente deliciosa se iba apoderar en Joven Amo, en un momento lo envidié; si bien, cada tantos años nos turnábamos para hacer un contrato, en muchas ocasiones, el Joven Amo acababa con las almas más exquisitas y éste era uno de los casos.

Del solo pensar en tenerla debajo de mí, con su respiración errática y su sonrojo; saborear su cuerpo blanco y mancharlo con mi lengua nociva, el tenerla ahí como una pequeña virgen; era la realización de mis más oscuros deseos. El momento se acercaba, por fin sería corrompida, porque sí, como siempre se los comento, lo que más deseo de ella es teñir de negro su exquisita alma; llevarla a todos los grados posibles de perversión.

Ella, con su blusa desabotonada y sus ojos deseosos de mí; me otorgaron la bienvenida que yo tanto anhelaba, pero no, no la corrompí, no fue porque yo no lo quisiera, claro que no y más en aquel estado de éxtasis producido por su sangre, lo que aconteció fue que el Jove Amo regresó junto a la madre de la Señorita.

Maldije internamente aquella inconveniente interrupción, pero lo que más me hizo sentir terrible fue la mirada de la Señorita, sus ojos denotaban desengaño; fue un pequeño momento, pero lo vi, solo para ver después su rostro de tranquilidad al reparar que; si el juego hubiera seguido, ella se hubiera transformado algo así como en mi dulce amante.

Por último y más molesto aun; fueron sus ojos impregnados de miedo. Ya había visto esa mirada previamente y admito que; aun siendo yo un ser infrahumano, me genera algo de desasosiego, no lo sé bien, pero me molesta mucho, ¿A que le teme Señorita, a mí o a lo que podíamos llegar?, ¿Por qué su subconsciente generó en usted decepción pero su consiente pensó en miedo?

Me sorprendí al pensar de esa manera, yo, muy pocas veces había llegado a pensar de aquella manera; justo ahora, mientras redacto estas líneas, una pequeña sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro, la Señorita estaba llena de incógnitas, por eso es que me parece tan increíblemente fascinante.

Pero no puedo negar el enojo que provino dentro de mí al ver su rostro de arrepentimiento, así que le dije fríamente un _Arregle su blusa,_ ella lo hizo y ahora su rostro volvía a mostrar decepción pero con una pizca de tristeza, no alcanzaba comprenderla; demasiadas emociones en muy pocos momentos.

El día siguiente regresamos a su dulce hogar, mas algo había cambiado a partir de aquella ocasión, era como si nuestra relación se hubiera enfriado; en parte admito que tengo culpa en el asunto, pero es que, no me provocaba jugar con la Señorita y ésta me evitaba, ¿Ahora estaría con esa actitud?, por eso es que dejé que tuviera su espacio, me desagradaba enormemente.

También me percaté que a veces miraba dudosa los mensajes que le llegaban desde su móvil; desconocía la persona que hablaba con ella, pero sé que le causaba disgusto e incomodidad. Ésta semana fue así, hasta que el viernes por la noche que tomé la iniciativa de revisar en su móvil, lo hice por la simple razón de conocer lo que acongojaba a My Lady; vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando descubrí que era su ex quien le escribía, con un simple _Te extraño_ comenzaba su mensaje, luego estaba infestado de cursilerías que si bien, la Señorita no le respondió, aún no lo había borrado.

Miré a la joven mujer que soñaba virginal en su bata blanca, la luz del astro nocturno solo generaba que ella pareciera un espectro de la noche; descansaba flácidamente con su ropa más arriba de sus muslos, tentador era poco; dejé su móvil en la mesita de noche, la cubrí con las sabanas y salí de su habitación.

Ahora no podía sacar de mi mente aquellas revelaciones, su ex quería volver desde los muertos, si es que ella en algún momento le dio santa sepultura, aun así, me desagradaba la idea de tenerla a ella tan pensativa y que el motivo fuera él.

El Joven Amo me miró enojado desde la cocina, sus disgustos ya no eran tan disimulados como lo eran antes, ahora exponía de una manera nunca antes vista, lo molesto que se sentía al yo estar al lado de la Señorita. Temía en realidad perderme de su lado, lo que no sabía es que, hace muchas lunas atrás, nuestros lazos habían sido separados por nuestros propios errores.

Me sumergí pensativo en la cama y con el Señor Pelusa a mi lado; esperé las horas para que amaneciera y seguir con mi rutina.

Ésta mañana, las cosas entre la Señorita y yo no cambiaron en nada, ella con su comportamientos decaído y yo proporcionándole todo el espacio que ella necesitase; pero ahora, en mi mente vagaba como si poseyera vida propia; el recuerdo de que su ex, se comunicaba con ella y para empeorar más las cosas, el Joven Amo la acompañaría a la universidad.

No transcurrió mucho para volver a quedarme solo realizando mis actividades diarias, suspiré pesadamente al volver a recordar mi descubrimiento, no es como si me hallara celoso, pero si molesto; alguien quería destruir el arduo trabajo que llevaba realizando con la Señorita, apareció como una tormenta a causar estragos en nuestras vidas, pero carecía del conocimiento necesario para saber el grado de conmoción que le generaba a la Señorita.

Muy entrada la tarde volvieron, algo que noté era la actitud de la contratista, se hallaba más relajada, a pesar, muy a mi pesar que aún no me quisiera dirigir completamente la palabra; ya no poseía aquella cara de preocupación que tanto detesto. Aun así, estaba dudoso, quería saber si su ex se le había ocurrido escribirle de nuevo, pero no lo hice, a pesar que estaba en todo mi derecho, puesto que; como Mayordomo del Conde Phantomhive mi deber es velar por el bienestar de los contratistas de mi amo.

Me metí absorto en mi lectura mientras que el Señor Pelusa jugaba con mi almohada, por fin algo de tiempo libre, pero alguien decidió poner fin a mi tiempo libre.

Tocaban a la puerta y que curioso era, siendo las diez de la noche, no lograba entender quien tocaba la puerta a esas horas; era un humano, de eso estaba seguro, entonces fue cuando, una pequeña idea iniciaba en mi cabeza, pero era muy temprano para sacar conjeturas, abrí la puerta y un hombre, de unos veintiocho a treinta, me miraba sorprendido.

Era delgado, piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabellos castaños; pero existía algo en él que no me gustaba, llámenlo sexto sentido, yo lo llamo experiencia. Su sonrisa ingenua era falsa, ¿Quién más que yo para conocer a un mentiroso?; con un tono de engañosa amabilidad y sabiendo que esa pregunta generada había tenido que ser ensayada, me preguntó _¿Está Katherine?_

Yo, por otra parte; le respondí muy amablemente un _¿Quién desea verla?_ , sé que mi sonrisa era venenosa, disimulada con cucharadas de inexistente gentileza, eso lo notó bien el invitado, dos demonios escondidos detrás de máscaras de dulces palabras, ¿Quién era peor?; no obtuve respuesta a mi interrogante, puesto que sentí la presencia de la Señorita a pocos centímetros de mí.

Y ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos como platos vacíos llenos de inseguridades, con su respiración irregular y sudando frío; así descubrí que mis proposiciones eran ciertas, me noté sintiendo ira de cómo lo miraba, pero mucha más ira me proporcionó al instante que ella me solicitó que me retirara. Más que una ira caprichosa y carente de fundamentos, me encontraba con una ira con bases, él amenazaba lo que era mío, al Joven Amo no le importaba, solo deseaba su alma, pero en cambio para mí; aquel hombre podía resultar ser una piedra en mi zapato.

Me quedé escuchando su conversación desde la sala, por un momento me percaté de la actitud de My Lady, era cerrada y cortante con aquel hombre, pero flaqueó cuando él le dijo que había llegado porque se había enterado de la muerte de su padre; ese hombre podría muy bien ser un demonio, intentando llegar al corazón de la Señorita en base de la muerte de su padre; sí, todo un demonio.

Sonreí de medio lado al recordar; ¿Cuantas veces en el pasado he ocupado su lugar?, pero ahí radicaba la diferencia, ningún humano en mi pasado era la Señorita y si él pensaba que podría llegar con su rostro bien lavado, su sonrisa ensayada y su falsa preocupación, tengo que comunicarle lo errado que se encontraba, no me importaba usar el método que sea, a final de cuentas; ¿Qué clase de Mayordomo sería si no pudiera rescatar a la dulce Caperucita del Lobo Feroz?

* * *

Y como siempre, llegó la hora de las preguntas y respuestas, esta vez me acabo de llevar una sorpresa agradable, nueve Ladies completamente encantadoras se han despojado del pudor y exhibieron sus dudas.

 _Para Lady RavenCrow._

 _Que gustó el volverla a tener por aquí, bueno, ya sabe entonces como sería lidiar con el Joven Amo y sí; admito que es adorable, cuando está dormido; por ejemplo, como un pequeño bebé o la paz antes de la tormenta._

 _Y sobre su pregunta, la respuesta es sí y no lo he disfrutado, todo lo contrario; me hizo pensar que tanto tiempo ha pasado y aun así; el ser humano sigue ideando actividades poco productivas, pero tal vez así funcionen las cosas en los simples mortales._

 _Para Lady Verónica._

 _Encantado de tenerla aquí, me halaga el saber que se tomó un tiempo para leer mi Blog, a mí; un humilde servidor infernal._

 _Espero ser el único demonio que usted conozca, si no es así, tenga cuidado; no todos los demonios que deambulan por este mundo, son tan amables como yo. Respondiendo a su respuesta, tengo que decirle que no, y antes que su corazón se rompa por el rechazo amoroso, le tengo que explicar que; justo en estos momentos, mi cuerpo y alma le pertenecen al Joven Amo, como su mayordomo, no puedo hacer una vida a parte, solo lo pudiera hacer si consigo su permiso, pero ese niño egoísta no lo permitirá, estoy seguro de ello. Aun así, espero que; si no soy yo, alguien más la pueda hacer igual de feliz._

 _Para Lady Jacquie Doll._

 _Besos para usted también, pues, me gusta mucho, a pesar que el misticismo se haya perdido con los siglos, no puedo decir que; me desagrade el hecho de vivir en esta época tan moderna, todo es más fácil. Los humanos han evolucionado enormemente en lo que respecta al tema de la tecnología, aunque, he notado que sus gobiernos se vuelven inestables, pero gobiernos inestables siempre han existido; así que espero que mi respuesta aclare su pregunta._

 _Para Lady Lisbeth Nikolayevna._

 _Busco siempre algo que hacer, definitivamente. Si ya he terminado mis deberes como Mayordomo, hago todo lo posible para encontrar algo por el cual entretenerme, incluso a veces; me tomo la libertad de dar un paseo por el parque o leer un libro, aunque, en muchas ocasiones, los periodos de tiempo son relativamente cortos, dado que el Joven Amo siempre tiene algo que ordenar._

 _Señorita, no sabe lo mucho que admiro su valentía, me recordó a un suceso ocurrido en la vivienda de la Señorita Katherine, se nota que son mortales decididos que no temen ni de un demonio, estoy seguro que su alma debe ser encantadora._

 _Para Lady Suki._

 _No lo veo de esa manera, aunque asimismo es una idea viable, en mi sentir de ver las cosas, creo que siempre puedo hallar alguna manera nueva de corromperla, la perversión no tiene límites y siendo un demonio; lo sé bien. Espero haber aclarado su duda._

 _Para Lady LolitaNeko32._

 _Bueno, respecto a la primera interrogante, como ya habrá notado, los demonios sentimos de maneras diferentes, mas no voy a decir que ella es solo un juguete; eso sería una falta enorme de respeto a su persona, ella es más que eso; es un alma increíble, muchas veces me trae la imagen de un gato a la mente, a pesar de todo lo humana que es, tiene algo que muy pocas veces en el pasado he visto. Así que, como habrá notado, ni yo puedo explicar en palabras claras, lo que es la Señorita, pero espero que se dé una idea de por dónde va el asunto, si aún quedó con la interrogante, avíseme; siempre estaré para aclarar sus dudas._

 _Ahora, hablando de su otra duda, le tengo que decir que dimos algunas ideas, pero el Señor Hitler fue quien tomó la mayoría de las decisiones, él y los más cercanos a éste; como es el caso de la quema de judíos. Más bien, nosotros nos encargábamos de su seguridad personal y el servirle; aunque, esa última tarea quedaba sobre mis hombros, como usted ya se imaginara._

 _Para Lady Naranjita._

 _Mis más sinceras disculpas para usted, he cometido un error garrafal, no era mi intensión confundirla de esa manera, no compartimos almas, cada tanto nos turnamos, como muy bien dije en una parte de este escrito, pero no compartimos almas, es imposible hacerlo; así que mis disculpas, mi hace sentir avergonzado de que un Mayordomo como yo; cometa un error tan simple como ese. Aun así, espero que me perdone y no se moleste por mi falta._

 _Para Lady Potato Love._

 _Primero que nada, que pregunta tan atrevida me ha hecho, pero se la responderé gustoso, no le puedo decir cuántos fueron pero si; fueron muchos contratistas, en muchas ocasiones lo hacía porque me lo ordenaban, aunque más de una vez, disfruté enormemente que cayeran en mi juego._

 _Y si, fui amante de María Antonieta, solo fue una vez; en una de sus fiestas, no hicimos un contrato pero aun así, esa mujer desesperada cayó en mis brazos y se entregó a mí con pasión; fue una de las veces que más he disfrutado con el cuerpo ajeno._

 _Para Lady Saki-chan._

 _Espiar a la Señorita, no tanto, ¿Cómo cree?, pero si han pasado momentos en el que, he tenido que cuidar su sueño, aunque no ha sido solo para verla dormir, es porque me gusta cuidar la cena del Joven Amo. Y sobre la anécdota, ¿No le parecería mejor que ese fuera el tema para la próxima entrada?, porque la historia es muy larga; así también puede enterarse de las peculiares cosas que el Joven Amo y Lady Katherine esconden en sus cajones._

 **Hola a todas, muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, 9 comentarios, me siento muy feliz, espero que la historia le haya gustado, intentare publicar pronto, lo que pasa es que también estoy escribiendo historias originales y hasta me metí en un concurso de micro relatos eróticos en España, ojala se den las cosas y me publiquen, y si no, por lo menos me sirve como experiencia.**

 **Espero leerlas pronto, como siempre, son bienvenidas a leer el fanfic principal de esta historia que es** _ **Diabólicas Inspiraciones**_ **, así podrán entender mejor las cosas, las quiero demasiado, cuídense y besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Vida De Un Demonio En El Siglo XXI** **por Sebastián Michaelis.**

 **Tema 4: El Misterioso Caso de los Cajones de la Ropa Interior.**

Porque lo prometido es deuda y como soy un demonio de palabra, aquí les traigo una anécdota que muy posiblemente, les harán pensar y descubrirán que si bien soy un demonio, la depravada es otra.

Todo empezó como un día cualquiera, donde yo me hallaba solitario limpiando las habitaciones, ni el Joven Amo ni la Señorita se hallaban dentro del domicilio y en parte, era mucho mejor de aquella manera, no podía imaginarme limpiando sus respectivas habitaciones con ellos ahí; mirándome o diciéndome que hiciera mi trabajo a su manera.

Primero, como era de esperar, acomodé cada uno de los elementos del lugar, aseando el suelo y arreglando las sabanas del cuarto del Joven Amo, no era tan complicado puesto que él ayudaba en gran parte, pero algo curioso llamó mi atención, fue un olor proveniente del cajón de su ropa interior, era un olor muy conocido y cuando hurgué en su ropa, sacando bóxeres oscuros, encontré un paquete de caramelos en el fondo.

Suspiré resignado, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, pero no me parecía normal que ocultara golosinas y menos cuando eran cosas que él no podía comer, porque siendo un demonio, nosotros no sentimos el mismo gusto de las comidas que ustedes, pero tal vez, en el caso del Joven Amo, algunas mañas de su otra vida no se podían borrar. El colmo fue lo siguiente, uno de los caramelos se habían abierto y por ende, con esas temperaturas tan altas, se había derretido y adherido a la ropa interior del Joven Amo.

Imaginé que aquella ropa interior que ahora restregaba con fuerza, era el cuello del mocoso, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpié con esmero aquella ropa?, tal vez nunca, pero por lo menos, anteriormente, cuando ningunos de sus padres pensaban en tenerlos, ni sus padres debían existir para ese entonces, el juego con el Joven Amo, era por lo menos entretenido, él jugando a ser un niño y yo a un mayordomo, pero hace mucho tiempo que eso quedó atrás.

Su detestable Señor Egoísta, sabiendo lo ocupado que siempre estoy y él simplemente con esa actitud de _Sebastián, encárgate de esto y aquello_ , ¡Algún día me las pagaría!... pero retomando la compostura, sé muy bien que ese día no pasara, para yo ponerle un dedo encima, tendría ser libre del contrato y no era el caso.

¡Vaya vida la mía!, nunca creí desear lo que ustedes llaman _Vacaciones_ , pero justo en esos momentos, así era, por lo menos un descanso, el Señor Pelusa y yo, la Señorita podría venir, todos menos el Joven Amo.

Pero no, la realidad no me permitía vacaciones, el trabajo de un mayordomo nunca terminaba y eso lo conocía bien, así que, terminando de acomodar su ropa interior húmeda, me di cuenta que no podía renunciar, no podía escapar, atrapado en esta jaula donde el Conde me encerró y cortó mi canto. No importaba más, esta era mi vida ahora, por lo menos ahora estaba la Señorita, que si bien, en la actualidad, volvió a ser amiga de su ex, en aquel entonces, neustra relación era buena.

Y hablando de su molesto ex, sé que aquello no terminaría en nada productivo para la Señorita, pero no me molesta, así finalizaría la historia definitiva con su ex y volvería a mí, pidiendo que la aceptara de alguna manera y yo, la volvería a ver ahí, pequeña y desprotegida, como un pequeño cachorro de felino y la tomaría, pero no si antes, dándole a entender que con el Demonio no se juega, porque aunque no lo parezca, me ha molestado rotundamente su comportamiento, no es la mujer que creí conocer, la Señorita fuerte, ahora era una mujer confundida, un simple humano más, sin nada interesante que ofrecer, un alma que si fuera mía, no sabría si tomar o no, por su sabor desequilibrado, por eso, vivía con la idea que, si su ex la volvía a decepcionar, ella volvería a ser la misma y si así no era, entonces nunca fue lo que imagine.

Retomando el pasado, con la historia en pie y los problemas actuales olvidados por un momento, en aquella época, cuando ocurrió la sorpresa de la ropa interior del Joven Amo, y la Señorita aún sin conocimiento del futuro que le esperaba, fue el mismo día que descubrí lo que descubrí en sus cajones y antes que piensen que busqué a propósito entre su ropa, no es del todo cierto.

Lo hice por la simple razón de acomodar sus prendas, así no se tuviera que esforzar en una tarea tan banal como esa. Primero fue sus cajones de medias, siempre con sus medias deportivas blancas y una que otra pantimedia que nunca le vi usar, luego fue sus pijamas, descubrí uno que otro conjunto revelador que dejaba poco a la imaginación, solo esperaba verla con uno de ellos algún día.

Hasta el punto anterior, todo lucía bien, hasta que llegué a su cajón de la ropa interior, claro, la curiosidad me entraba, ¿Qué podía ocultar en ese cajón?, si bien encontré desde pantimedias elegantes a pijamas que robarían alientos, la lencería de la Señorita era algo nunca antes vista, bueno, no para mí.

Así que, como en una hazaña épica, saqué toda su ropa interior y poco a poco, fui acomodándola en su respectivo lugar, verán, la Señorita poseía de todo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un delicado y sexy corpiño negro de encaje, en lo personal, la idea de imaginarla así, no era para nada mala, con su piel blanquecina y cabellos castaños. Aún pienso lo mismo, sería una belleza demoniaca en lo personal, todo lo contrario al otro virginal corpiño de color pastel, dulce como ella misma e inocente, perfecta para teñirla de un matiz oscuro.

Y así estuve, acomodando sus prendas, una por una, memorizando cada una de ellas, así podría tener un momento de diversión con My Lady y poder verla sonrojada, que gracia me generaba imaginarla de ese modo. Todo parecía listo excepto por algo que no había reparado en detalles, me pregunté qué podía ser, pero la caja pequeña de terciopelo, no me dio una idea clara de lo que era, así que lo abrí y que sorpresa fue aquello.

Ahí se hallaba el secreto mejor guardado de la Señorita, no conocía reacción para lo que había encontrado, porque lo que tenía en mis manos era nada más y nada menos que… un vibrador de metal, en ninguno de mis años en la tierra, me prepararon para algo así y menos me imaginé a la contratista del Joven Amo con algo como es. La Señorita no parecía esa clase de mujer y no es que sea algo terrible, es solo que, no esperaba esa sorpresa.

 _Lady Pervertida_ , con su cara de inocente criatura y sus ganas de bestia, yo también era algo así, aparentando ser algo que no soy, siendo un Demonio de Mayordomo. _Usted sí que está llena se sorpresa,_ aunque en parte no entendía cómo podía preferir aquel artefacto que a mí, porque vamos, no es secreto que con la Señorita quiero hacer más que una simple partida de ajedrez, así que no me lo hacía fácil entenderla.

Suspiré de nuevo, está vez con cansancio mental por pensar mucho en ella, que mujer tan complicada era aquella, en el término del deseo, claro está. Aun así, volví a reír al ver el artefacto y luego, unas cuantas ideas se generaron en mi psiques, ¿Qué tal si usara ese conjunto negro con el…? Pero escuché la puerta abrirse y tuve que acomodar todo con mi velocidad sobrehumana, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi al Conde volviendo de su paseo, parecía pensativo y yo lo recibí con un _Bienvenido Joven Amo,_ gruñó y entró en su cuarto para no salir hasta entrada la tarde.

La Señorita llegó cansada de si arduo día en el trabajo y yo, pues le preparé la cena tan esperada por ella, lasaña. Comió en silencio pero saboreando el platillo, mientras que el Joven Amo se dignó a acompañarnos en la mesa, a pesar de ser demonios, en la mayoría de los caso, la acompañábamos para comer, claro si no teníamos otra cosa que hacer.

 _Acomodé sus cajones en el día de hoy, que gran desorden tenían,_ está de más decir que la Señorita por poco se atragantaba con el jugo y que el Joven Amo me miraba molesto, aunque nunca se imaginó que la Señorita terminaría rápido su plato y saldría corriendo directo a su habitación.

Esto se estaba volviendo divertido, el Conde no entendía nadita mientras que yo, dibujaba en la comisura de mis labios, una sonrisa juguetona. Caminé en paso firme a su habitación y ahí estaba ella, buscando como demente entre su ropa interior y palideció al notarme ahí, al pie de la puerta, mirándola burlón, sin poder contener la risa.

 _Tranquila Señorita, TODO está en su lugar,_ dije haciendo énfasis en el _todo_ , caminé a donde estaba y la ella se paró de golpe, roja como un tomate, apenada por saber que su secreto había sido descubierto.

 _No se apene por ese pequeño secreto suyo, My Lady,_ comencé diciéndole pegado a su oído a lo que ella se relajó y me miró más calmada, _pero sí puedo decirle algo, si usted algún día se cansa de su juguete, yo puedo reemplazarlo._ Saben que no suelo hablar de ese modo, pero en modo de comedía y verla a ella alterarse con un _¡Sal de mi habitación!,_ mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, han logrado que la travesura valiera la pena.

Reí como un demonio me lo permitía y como un mayordomo me prohibía, diciéndole un montón de veces que era solo una broma, bueno, más o menos. Agradecí internamente por permitirme reír así. El lavar ropa interior con caramelos y hallar vibradores en cajones, podía llegar a ser divertido, eso o que lamentablemente me estaba volviendo un viejo mayordomo que no encontraba diversión en otra tarea. No aceptaba verlo de esa manera, porque no me había sentido tan vivo desde hace tiempo y todo era gracias a ella.

* * *

Y como siempre, como Mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, es mi deber el responder las dudas que cada una de ustedes posea, ese es mi trabajo como fiel sirviente del Joven Amo.

 _Para Lady_ _Jacquie Doll_ _._

 _Perdóneme si no se ha sentido conforme con la respuesta, claramente no era la intensión, así que lo lamento. La relación actual que tengo con el Joven Amo, es la misma que hemos mantenido desde siempre, Sirviente – Amo, aunque admito que antes era más divertido. Espero que esta vez sí se sienta conforme con la respuesta, cualquier cosa me puede volver a escribir, estaría encantado._

 _Para Lady Verónica._

 _Encantado de tenerla de nuevo por aquí y descuide, si el contrato se rompe, sería a la primera que visitaría, de eso téngalo por seguro. Besos y abrazos para usted también._

 _Para Lady Dahteste._

 _Me ha mal interpretado, claro que no sentimos amor ni sentimientos bondadosos como ustedes, pero si podemos llegar a sentir todo eso que usted ha nombrado; como demonios, estamos abiertos a los sentimientos negativos, así como los ángeles siendo nuestros contrarios… o algo así, algo claro sería, lo que paso en éste momento actual, siento unas increíbles ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al ex de la Señorita, por lo molesto que se ha convertido._

 _Sobre la segunda pregunta, claro que quisiera ser el lobo feroz que se coma a la Señorita, pero a pesar de eso y aunque sea difícil de imaginar, el monstruo no soy yo, es otro._

 _Espero seguirla leyendo por éste lugar, My Lady, por ahora, me conformo por saber que ésta nueva entrada le haya gustado, cuídese y besos._

 _Para Lady Serafina._

 _¿Verdad que si?, es una buena manera de expresarme como mi rol no me lo permite. Respondiendo a su pregunta, es algo que me fascina, desde principios del siglo pasado, el incremento de la tecnología se ha hecho notar de una manera nunca antes vista, pero ahora lo hacen el doble y como demonio que soy, me maravilla los nuevos inventos que ha creado el hombre._

 _Espero acabar con sus ansias y que la respuesta haya sido de ayuda, espero verla pronto por aquí._

* * *

 **Hola a todas, espero que estén bien, yo si lo estoy, aquí les traigo éste capítulo, a parte que les tengo increíbles noticias, van a publica mi microrrelato erótico en España, se llama** _ **Abismo**_ **y lo publicaran en la editorial Ojos Verdes, quedó entre uno de los 158 ejemplares seleccionados del I concurso de Microrrelato Erótico de esa editorial, estoy súper contenta.**

 **Ahora bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como saben, pueden dejarle sus dudas a Sebastián, él las responderá con gusto. Quiero agradece a todas las personas que leen la historia, ya el otro fanfic fue actualizado hace unos días, por si quieren darse un paseo por ahí.**

 **Espero verlas pronto, las quiero demasiado y perdón la demora, besos.**


End file.
